First kiss
by Clowsama
Summary: Le premier baiser. Tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore eu s'en font pratiquement la même idée. Mais qu'ils arrêtent de rever, ça se passe rarement comme on l'espère. Surtout sur le bateau de Mugiwara no Luffy. LuNa


Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic One Piece. C'est un One-Shot certes, mais c'est également le préquel de ma prochaine fic qui s'intitulera « Le guerrier dragon et le chasseur de coeur ».

L'histoire qui suit se passe entre les îles célestes et le Davy Back Fight. Voilà, les présentations sont faites, maintenant place à la fic.

One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei malgré tous les voeux que j'ai pu faire devant des étoiles filantes.

* * *

**First Kiss**

On aurait pu croire que c'était une journée banale sur le Vogue Merry. Le temps était au beau fixe, ce qui était rare sur Grand Line, et l'équipage en profitait pleinement. Zoro faisait sa septième sieste de la journée dans la vigie, Nami et Robin prenaient le soleil sur une chaise longue à la proue, Sanji préparait des cocktails pour ses demoiselles adorées et Luffy, Chopper et Ussop jouaient à la balle. Tout semblait idéal mais les pirates n'ont jamais de répit et cette journée allait prendre une tournure assez mouvementée.

Nami était confortablement installée sur sa chaise longue, adossée au bastingage, et sentait le soleil qui chauffait sa peau. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fut agressée par les rayons du soleil. Elle leva la main pour les couvrir, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de s'adapter à la clarté environnante. C'est alors qu'une ombre vint se placer entre le soleil et elle. La lumière venant de derrière, elle ne put voir son visage mais la silhouette d'un chapeau de paille ne laissait aucun doute, son capitaine avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Besoin d'ombre? » lui demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

Un peu surprise par cette délicate attention, elle lui répondit cependant avec un léger sourire « Ce n'est pas de refus. Merci Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demanda t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas venu juste pour faire le parasol.

« Quand est-ce qu'on atteint la prochaine île? » demanda t-il avec son habituel regard traduisant l'impatience qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'atteindre une nouvelle île.

« Vu que le temps s'est stabilisé, je pense qu'on en est pas loin. On devrait l'atteindre dans moins de deux jours je pense. » lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête et en jetant un œil à l'horizon.

« Huum, encore deux jours. Je m'ennuie, je veux une nouvelle aventure. » se plaignit t-il avec une mimique boudeuse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à lui répondre « J'ai dit peut-être deux jours, arrête de... » Elle s'arrêta alors, remarquant finalement que son capitaine était torse nu. Il ne portait pas sa veste rouge habituelle. « Je, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à moitié nu? » demanda t-elle brusquement.

Il baissa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. « Ben quoi, tu es bien en maillot. » répondit-il comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Oui mais moi je bronze. Tu ne bronzes pas que je sache. Pourquoi as tu enlevé ta veste? »

« J'ai pas mal transpiré en jouant avec Ussop et Chopper alors je l'ai enlevé. » répondit-il avec son grand sourire en passant le dos de sa main le long de son front pour s'éponger.

En effet, Nami pouvait voir des gouttes de transpiration couler le long du buste de son capitaine pour finalement zigzaguer entre les abdominaux qui saillaient sous sa peau. Elle ne sut si c'était à cause du soleil ou du sourire de Luffy mais sur le moment, elle pensa que ça devait être très agréable d'être une de ces gouttes. « _Mais à quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser? _» Elle se gifla mentalement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits malgré le rouge qui lui montait au visage. « _Ressaisis-toi ma grande, c'est Luffy, juste Luffy. Arrêtes de divaguer, il a beau avoir le corps d'un dieu, il reste Luffy. Aahhh, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? »._

Voyant que sa navigatrice ne répondait pas, Luffy se pencha vers elle et vit que son visage était devenu légèrement rouge. « Ça va Nami? » demanda t-il doucement. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas de la fièvre ou si elle avait pris chaud.

Nami sortit de sa discussion interne pour voir que Luffy s'était penché vers elle. « Hein, quoi? » répondit-elle encore plus troublée par la proximité entre eux.

« Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas malade? » questionna t-il en se rapprochant encore.

« Ah, non, je vais bien. » Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa tête. « _Trop près, trop près, pourquoi est-il si près? » _paniqua t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que tout commença. Chopper envoya la balle un peu trop fort et Ussop recula pour essayer de l'attraper sans se rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait droit vers Luffy et Nami. Puis il sentit qu'il percuta quelqu'un lorsqu'il attrapa la balle. Il se tourna vivement pour s'excuser. « Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas... Uuuhhhh » Sa mâchoire venait de tomber au sol et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Chopper qui regardait la scène était dans le même état. Robin ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le bruit et si sa bouche resta fermée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout de même. Du haut de sa vigie, Zoro avait entendu le remue-ménage et se leva pour voir qui dérangeait sa sieste. Il baissa les yeux et les écarquilla tout de suite. « Uuuhhhh » fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Sanji était sortit de la cuisine, portant un plateau avec deux verres à cocktails et était passé en mode love-love. « Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, je vous... », il ne put finir sa phrase, son corps s'était figé comme de la pierre.

Tous avaient le regard fixé sur l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Luffy, déséquilibré par Ussop, était tombé droit sur Nami et par réflexe avait tendu les bras pour se rattraper sans la heurter. Il avait réussi mais ce n'était pas la chaise qui l'avait arrêté mais le bastingage. Il ne l'avait pas heurtée mais la différence de longueur faisait qu'il était à présent à moitié allongé sur elle, et surtout que ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes.

Pour les observateurs, le tableau ressemblait à ça. Luffy, torse nu, était à moitié allongé sur Nami, qui était en maillot, et ils étaient tout simplement en train de s'embrasser. De quoi en retourner plus d'un.

Pour les protagonistes, c'était plutôt différent. Luffy s'était sentit tombé, avait jeté ses bras en avant et avait fermé les yeux s'attendant au choc. Nami avait vu Luffy lui tomber dessus et avait également fermé les yeux. A présent ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose « _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette sensation? »_ Puis ils ouvrirent leurs paupières et la première chose qu'il virent furent les yeux de l'autre. « _Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils si près? » _C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur situation.

« AHH!! » s'exclamèrent-ils en se séparant.

Dans un premier temps, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer puis leurs cerveaux se remirent à fonctionner.

Nami se sentit incroyablement gênée. « _Je_ _viens, d'embrasser, Luffy_. » Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. « _C'était, mon, premier baiser. »_

De son côté Luffy était également sous le choc. « _Est-ce que je viens d'embrasser Nami? » _Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que deux mains venaient de le saisir par le cou et commençaient à le secouer.

« Luffy, enfoiré, comment as-tu osé embrasser Nami-san? » hurlait Sanji tout en le secouant.

« Arrête Sanji, c'était un accident, c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. » cria Ussop en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Sanji lâcha prise et se tourna vers Ussop. Puis il se mit à lui courir après. « Ussop, enfoiré, comment as-tu pu oser faire tomber Luffy sur les lèvres de Nami-san? »

« Ahh, désolééé. » hurla Ussop en s'enfuyant.

Quand la poursuite se calma un peu, Ussop se dirigea vers Luffy et Nami qui n'avaient toujours rien dit et qui continuaient à se fixer le regard vide. Les autres membres de l'équipage s'étaient rassemblés pour comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas regardé et je t'ai fait tomber Luffy » s'excusa Ussop en s'inclinant.

Luffy reprit alors ses esprits et se tourna vers lui. « C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Nami se mit à parler. « Pas grave? PAS GRAVE? » Elle se leva et regarda Luffy en colère. « Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce qui vient de se passer? » cria t-elle.

« Oui, on s'est embrassé. »

Le ton indifférent qu'il venait d'employer finit de faire sortir Nami de ses gonds. « Justement idiot, on vient de s'embrasser. Accidentellement peut-être mais on s'est quand même embrassé. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? » Sa voix commença alors à baisser. « C'é, c'était mon premier baiser » finit-elle dans un murmure.

« C'était le mien aussi, c'est pas si dramatique. » répondit-il.

« Eh bien si. Pour une fille, le premier baiser est quelque chose de précieux. J'imagine que ce n'est pas important pour les garçons. » rétorqua t-elle.

« Si c'est important, mais je m'en fiche vu que c'était avec toi. »

A ce moment, tout l'équipage qui jusque là s'était contenté de ne rien dire regardèrent Luffy avec des grands yeux. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? »_ pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Nami s'était figée, les derniers mots de Luffy l'avaient stoppée. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? Avec moi? Pourquoi cela ne le gêne pas avec moi? » _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, avec toi? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Je veux dire que ce n'est pas grave si mon premier baiser c'est toi. » répondit-il. « Sur toutes les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer, si j'avais dû en embrasser une ça aurait toi donc au final ce n'est pas grave. » finit-il en lui donnant un grand sourire.

Là, le reste de l'équipage avait du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Nami aussi d'ailleurs. « _Il, m'aurait embrassé, moi? »_ Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir sans savoir pourquoi et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Pou, pourquoi moi? »

« Ben, parce que tu es ma nakama et puis, » répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « parce que tu es, vraiment, très jolie. » finit-il dans un sourire.

C'en était trop pour les autres qui tombèrent au sol, assommés par la phrase de leur capitaine. Nami ne pouvait plus parler, elle s'était figée en entendant la réponse de Luffy. « _Il, trouve, que je suis, jolie? »_ Son visage commença à rougir de plus en plus malgré ses tentatives pour le stopper. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir l'effet que la déclaration de Luffy lui faisait.

Ce fut finalement lui qui la sauva quand il s'exclama : « Île en vue, yahoo!! »

Tous le monde se releva pour se diriger vers l'extrémité de la proue afin de voir la nouvelle île qu'ils allaient atteindre. Ce faisant, ils laissèrent Nami en arrière sans s'en rendre compte et sans voir l'état de trouble dans lequel elle était. Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits et son visage ordinaire et les rejoignit pour voir l'île qui se dessinait à l'horizon. A ce moment, tous avaient momentanément oublié l'incident auquel ils avaient assisté. Tous sauf les deux concernés.

Nami jeta un regard en biais à Luffy qui était assit sur la tête de Merry. « _Comment peut-il s'extasier sur cette île après ce qui vient de se passer? Ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça? »_

Luffy, quand à lui, contemplait le petit bout de terre qui grossissait au loin mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. « _Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'a mit en colère? »_

Brandissant une longue-vue, Ussop scruta l'île puis se mit à en faire la description. « Apparemment, c'est une petite île. Un piton rocheux entouré de forêt et une petite ville sur la gauche, sûrement un port d'escale. »

« Il doit tout de même y avoir quelques magasins pour qu'on puisse se réapprovisionner. Tu ne vois rien d'autre? » demanda Nami.

« Non, rien. Attendez, il y a des vaisseaux de la marine dans le port et, argh, une base. » cria Ussop.

« Apparemment on est mal tombé, je ne pense pas qu'ils accueillent les pirates à bras ouvert. » déclara Zoro.

« Oui, mais on est obligé d'y aller si on veut que le Log Pose se recharge » ajouta Robin.

« Tu as raison Robin. Bon, on va cacher le bateau de l'autre côté de l'île et on verra ensuite. » décida Nami.

Le Vogue Merry changea alors de direction pour se diriger vers la partie droite de l'île.

Arrivés à destination, ils jetèrent l'ancre près d'une lande de terre à proximité de la forêt afin de dissimuler le bateau à la vue d'une éventuelle patrouille. Puis ils se rassemblèrent pour mettre au point le programme de l'escale.

« Bon, la présence d'une base de la marine va compliquer la situation. Premièrement, il nous faut savoir combien de temps le Log Pose met pour se recharger, en espérant que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps. Deuxièmement, ils nous faut nous réapprovisionner. Pour cela, on fait comme d'habitude, Sanji-kun s'occupe de la nourriture, Chopper des fournitures médicales, Ussop du matériel et moi du reste. D'accord? » Demanda Nami.

« Oui. » répondirent les autres hormis Sanji qui était partit dans une tirade passionnée. « Haa, Nami-swan, tu es tellement belle quand tu prend tes décisions. Je ne désire rien d'autre que de me pendre à tes lèvres. »

« Bon débarras. » ajouta Zoro.

« T'as un problème Marimo? » répliqua Sanji.

« Juste un cuistot pervers et excessivement bruyant. » répondit Zoro.

« Tu veux te battre? » lança Sanji en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Amène toi. » répondit Zoro en mettant la main sur la garde de son sabre.

« La ferme! Je n'ai pas fini! » hurla Nami en les cognant sur la tête. Une fois les deux bagarreurs à terre une grosse bosse sur la tête, Nami reprit son explication. « Et troisièmement, le fait que la ville est petite et qu'elle doit grouiller de marines, cela rend difficile le fait de passer inaperçu. Donc ceux dont la tête est mise à prix resteront sur le bateau. Pas de balade en ville et pas de balade tout court pour ceux qui ont tendance à se perdre et à se retrouver à des endroits incongrus. » finit-elle en fixant Zoro.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes? » lança t-il gêné.

« Oh, pour rien. Vous avez tous compris? » demanda t-elle aux trois personnes mises à prix.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris maudite femme. » cracha Zoro.

« Entendu kokaishi-san (navigatrice), je vais juste faire un tour dans la forêt. » répondit Robin avec un sourire.

Nami se tourna vers Luffy, attendant sa réponse, mais celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas enclin à répondre.

« _Connaissant sa passion pour les îles, il doit être triste de ne pas pouvoir aller en ville mais on n'a pas le choix. _Arrête de bouder Luffy, on n'a pas le choix tu comprends? » demanda gentiment Nami.

Luffy sortit alors de ses pensées, un peu surpris, et regarda Nami. « Hein? Heu, oui oui je comprend. » répondit-il.

« Bon, puisque tout est réglé, on peut y aller » déclara Nami.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle à manger hormis Luffy qui resta assis. En vérité, il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation et ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Nami avait commencé à parler, il l'avait écouté dix secondes avant de se rendre compte que ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur les lèvres de sa navigatrice et que les images du baiser défilaient dans sa tête. Il avait alors commencé à réfléchir à la réaction de Nami.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'a mit en colère? Moi, je ne suis pas en colère. J'aime bien Nami donc ce n'est pas grave si je l'embrasse, ça ne me met pas en colère. Elle, par contre, ça l'a mit en colère. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas? Si elle m'aimait bien, ça ne l'aurait pas mit en colère. Donc ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait mal. Je ne veux pas que Nami ne m'aime pas. Je veux qu'on puisse rester tout le temps ensemble et qu'on __s'aime bien. »_ A ce moment là, il avait été interrompu par Nami mais n'avait compris que « Tu comprends? ». D'habitude il aurait dit non mais là Nami lui souriait et il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère en lui disant non, donc il avait dit oui. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul dans la salle à manger en essayant de comprendre à quoi il avait répondu et ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Mais encore une fois, le visage de Nami vint s'incruster dans sa tête. « _Argh, je ne comprends rien. Je vais faire un tour en ville, ça me détendra. »_

Il sortit de la pièce et vit que tout le monde était partit sauf Zoro qui dormait à la proue. « Ben, ils auraient pu m'attendre avant de partir. Impossible de les tenir ceux-là. » grommela t-il. Il sauta alors sur la terre ferme et s'enfonça dans la forêt pour rejoindre la ville.

Dans la ville, les quatre dont la tête n'était pas mise à prix s'étaient séparés et faisaient leurs courses chacun de leurs côté. Nami s'était d'abord occupé du Log Pose, elle s'était dirigé vers le port et avait interpelé un docker. « Excusez-moi monsieur. »

L'homme en question s'était retourné et regardait Nami. « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a miss? »

« Désolé de vous déranger mais pouvez-vous me dire combien de temps le Log Pose met à se recharger ici? » demanda t-elle.

« Une seule journée malheureusement. C'est pour ça que la ville est peu développée, les navires ne restent pas longtemps » répondit-il tristement.

« Je vois, merci. » répondit-elle avec un air faussement désolé. Pour elle c'était une excellente nouvelle, ça signifiait peu de temps passé sur une île remplie de marine. Elle repartit alors vers les commerces de la ville. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Devant elle s'avançait un jeune couple, se tenant par la main et qui discutait gaiement. A un moment, la jeune femme montra quelque chose du doigt à son compagnon et ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin. Ils regardèrent dans la vitrine puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme et après quelques paroles elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Nami ne savait pas pourquoi ce couple avait attiré son attention mais leur baiser venait de lui rappeler Luffy et leur « accident ». Détournant le regard du couple qui entrait dans le magasin, elle se remit à marcher, repassant dans sa tête la scène. « _C'était un accident stupide, pourquoi ça me travaille autant. »_ C'était surtout les phrases de Luffy qui revenait souvent dans son esprit. « _Ce n'est pas grave pour lui si c'est avec moi. J'imagine que c'est normal pour un idiot comme lui. Avec n'importe qu'elle fille qu'il considère comme son amie ce ne serait pas grave. Mais il a quand même dit que c'était moi qu'il aurait choisit, il a même dit que j'étais jolie. » _En repensant à ce moment, Nami sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, un peu comme si des papillons dansaient à l'intérieur. « _Je sais très bien que je suis une jolie fille, je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me le dise pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a fait cet effet là? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a fait, plaisir? Robin et Vivi sont ses nakamas et sont très jolies également. Alors pourquoi est-ce c'est moi qu'il aurait embrassé? » _Les papillons se mirent à danser un peu plus fort. « _Est-ce que, est-ce qu'il aurait, des sentiments pour moi? »_ Nami s'arrêta alors de marcher, essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. « _Non, non. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Luffy. C'est un idiot, il ne sait sûrement pas ce que c'est l'amour. Mais en même temps, moi non plus. Il a beau être idiot par moment, il a tout de même des sentiments. C'est juste qu'il ne doit pas pouvoir les comprendre. Il ne comprend sûrement pas lui-même. Alors est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment être, amoureux, de moi?_

Nami se remémora tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, toutes ces fois où il l'avait fait rire, mis en colère ou rendu heureuse, toutes ces fois où il l'avait sauvé. Baggy, Arlong, l'île de Drum, Ener. Est-ce que tous ces moments les avaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle autre que de l'amitié? « _Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ressent pour lui? Quand j'y pense, ma vie sans lui aurait été certainement horrible. Prisonnière d'Arlong, sans rien savoir de ce qu'était l'amitié, la joie, l'aventure, la vie. Je lui dois tout. » _

A nouveau la voix de Luffy trotta dans sa tête. « Si j'avais dû en embrasser une, ça aurait été toi. » « _Et moi, si j'avais dû embrasser un garçon parmi tout ceux que j'ai rencontré? Je pense, que ça aurait été Luffy._ _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça aurait été lui. »_

L'image du couple revint alors dans son esprit mais devint floue et finalement ils furent remplacés par elle et Luffy. Ils marchaient main dans la main, se promenant dans la rue, discutant de tout et de rien, riant ensemble. Puis elle aperçut un petit magasin de bijoux.

« Luffy, on va voir cette boutique? » demanda t-elle en lui désignant du doigt le petit bâtiment.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin et regardèrent dans la vitrine. Tous les bijoux étaient artisanaux et si ils n'étaient pas pimpants, ils restaient très beaux. Le regard de Nami fut attiré par une petite broche en or ornée d'une petite mandarine en pierre semi-précieuse.

« Ouah, elle est superbe. » s'extasia t-elle.

Luffy passa la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Nami et vit ce qui faisait briller les yeux de sa petite amie. « Tu la veux? » lui demanda t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent, j'ai déjà acheté beaucoup de fournitures. » répondit-elle tristement.

« Je te l'offre. » dit-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. « C'est vrai? Pourquoi? » demanda t-elle incrédule.

« Parce que je t'aime et que rien ne fait plus plaisir que de te voir heureuse » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oh Luffy, tu es un amour. » lui dit-elle avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres unies, elle se sentait si bien, si vivante.

« _Ouh là là, arrête ça tout de suite Nami. A quoi tu penses? C'est pas possible tout ça. Vous vous êtes juste embrassés accidentellement. Ne va pas te faire des films. »_ Reprenant ses esprits, elle se remit à marcher.

« _Et puis, c'est pas grave, c'est lui qui le dit. Même si c'était lui que j'aurais embrassé, j'aurais quand même préféré quelque chose de plus romantique, de plus tendre. Pas juste un stupide accident où nos lèvres se tombent l'une sur l'autre. Mais ça il ne peut pas le comprendre, c'est un idiot de garçon. »_ A ce moment, sans s'en rendre compte, elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Aïe, fais gaffe où tu marches poupée. » déclara une voix masculine.

Nami se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait marché droit devant elle sans regarder et qu'elle était rentrée dans un type. Celui-ci était accompagné de deux autres gars et vu leur look et leur façon de parler, ce n'était pas des curés. « Oh, désolée. Je ne faisais pas attention. Pardon de vous être rentré dedans. » s'excusa t-elle en espérant que cela suffirait.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça poupée, ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'une jolie fille me rentre dedans. » Il se mit à rire suivit de ses amis. Nami comprit alors très bien le genre de gars qu'ils étaient.

« Encore désolée, au revoir » dit-elle en essayant de les contourner. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester avec eux.

« Pars pas comme ça poupée, tu voudrais pas aller boire un verre avec nous? » demanda le gars avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Euh, non merci. Je suis pressé, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. » répondit-elle en les dépassant et en commençant à s'éloigner.

Mais elle sentit une main agripper son bras. Le type la retenait en lui tordant légèrement le bras. « Allons, ça ne se fait pas de refuser une telle proposition poupée. » déclara t-il en la tirant vers lui.

Nami résista mais cela déclencha un douleur dans son épaule. « Aïe, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal. » cria t-elle. Là, elle commençait à avoir peur. Ces types n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler et elle ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette climatique avec son bras libre. « _Que quelqu'un m'aide, s'il vous plait. »_

A ce moment, une main attrapa le poignet du type. « Enlève tes sales pattes de ma navigatrice. » déclara une voix familière.

Nami se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Une veste rouge, des cheveux noirs, un chapeau de paille et un regard à faire trembler les monstres marins. « Luffy! » cria t-elle. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je lui avait dit de rester sur le bateau. » _Finalement qu'importe, sur le moment elle était très heureuse qu'il soit là.

Luffy continua de serrer le poignet et de fixer l'homme qui tenait Nami. Celui-ci le regarda et, essayant de cacher la peur que ce regard lui inspirait, lui répondit. « T'as un problème minus? Tu sais à qui tu... » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Luffy lui tordit le poignet, ce qui le mit à terre. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha Nami puis essaya de faire lâcher prise à Luffy avec son autre main mais il le serrait trop fort.

« Tout de suite » lui dit-il froidement avec le même regard glacial.

« Enfoiré, prend ça » cria un des deux autres types en lançant son poing vers Luffy. Celui-ci se contenta de reculer sa tête pour esquiver puis de son poing droit, il lui asséna un crochet qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Il passa alors au-dessus du type à genoux en roulant sur son dos pour lancer un coup de pied au dernier type qui fut également projeter au loin. Tout cela sans lâcher le poignet du premier type qui, avec tous ces mouvements, souffrait encore plus. « Argh, pitié. » pleurait-il, ne supportant plus la douleur.

Luffy le força à le regarder et instantanément, il arrêta de parler et de pleurer devant le regard terrifiant qui le fixait.

« Ne t'approche, plus jamais, de Nami. » déclara Luffy avec une voix sombre. Puis il lâcha le type qui s'évanouit, la bave aux lèvres et une flaque jaunâtre à ses genoux. Il se tourna alors vers Nami qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. « Ça va? » demanda t-il avec un regard à nouveau doux et gentil.

Nami mit un peu de temps à répondre. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de Luffy. Il était venu la sauver, encore une fois. Il avait encore était là pour elle. Et maintenant il la regardait avec ce regard, ce regard si doux. « Euh oui, ça va. Merci Luffy. _Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort? »_ lui répondit-elle.

« Je t'en prie, on y va? » demanda t-il avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux qu'elle n'ait rien.

« Euh oui, allons-y. » répondit-elle, oubliant totalement qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Pas pour longtemps.

« Eh, vous là-bas! Les bagarres sont interdites en ville. » cria une voix. Ils se tournèrent et virent une patrouille de cinq marines se diriger vers eux.

« Oh non, la marine nous a repéré. » cria Nami.

« Eh, je le reconnais, c'est un pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. » déclara un des marines. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » cria t-il en courant vers eux.

« Ah, faut se tirer, vient Nami. » Cria Luffy en attrapant la main de Nami et en se mettant à courir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans les rues, pour essayer d'échapper aux marines.

« C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de rester sur le bateau! » cria Nami.

« Tu m'as jamais dit ça! » répondit Luffy.

« Tu te fous de moi? Je te l'ai dit avant de partir pendant le briefing. » se remit elle à crier.

« Ah, c'est ça que tu m'avais dit? » demanda Luffy.

« Comment ça c'est ça que je... Luffy, tu n'avais rien écouté? » demanda t-elle ahurie.

« Non, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre. » répondit-il.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu avais compris? » demanda t-elle en criant.

« Je voulais pas te mettre en colère en te disant que j'avais rien écouté. » répondit-il un peu apeuré.

« Ben t'as gagné. Maintenant je suis en colère! » lui cria t-elle en le frappant sur la tête.

« Désolé. » répondit-il en se massant la tête.

« C'est pas grave, merci d'être venu. Maintenant on fait quoi? » demanda t-elle plus calmement en se souvenant qu'il venait de la tirer d'un mauvais pas.

« On court jusqu'au bateau et on met les voiles. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Non, le Log Pose ne sera pas rechargé avant demain et les autres doivent encore être en ville. On ne peut pas partir. » lui expliqua t-elle.

« Bon,alors je vais m'occuper d'eux, ils ne sont que cinq. » dit-il en commençant à se retourner.

« Pas question, ils vont sûrement appeler du renfort et je ne veux pas que tous les marines de l'île nous tombent dessus. » cria t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste pour le remettre dans le sens de la course. « On va les semer dans les petites rues, vient. ». Elle le tira vers le bras en direction d'une petite ruelle.

Ils coururent jusqu'à arriver à une petite place déserte mais sans la moindre sortie.

« Oh non, on est bloqués. » dit Nami. « _Ils vont bientôt arriver, qu'est qu'on peut faire?_ » se demanda t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un petit recoin d'ombre causé par deux bâtiments qui n'étaient pas alignés.

« Je sais, viens Luffy! » cria t-elle en l'attirant vers ce recoin. Là, elle le poussa contre le mur, fit tomber son chapeau dans son cou où il n'était retenu que par sa ficelle et se colla à lui.

« Nami, qu'est-ce que tu... » demanda Luffy un peu gêné et troublé par le comportement de sa navigatrice.

« Chut, parle moins fort et met tes mains sur mes hanches. » lui répondit-elle avec un doigt sur la bouche.

« Quoi? » chuchota t-il, complètement perdu.

« Fais ce que je te dit. » répondit-elle à voix basse tout en passant ses mains derrière le cou de Luffy. « On va rester comme ça. Si les marines arrivent, avec l'obscurité et nos positions, ils vont croire qu'on est un couple et ils partiront en nous laissant tranquille. »

« D'accord. » répondit Luffy en posant finalement ses mains sur les hanches de Nami.

A ce contact, elle sentit un petit frisson parcourir son épine dorsale. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que son plan impliquait de rester collé contre Luffy pendant plusieurs minutes. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à cause de la poursuite mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, ses émotions reprenaient le contrôle. Et la situation était extrêmement gênante.

Les mains de Luffy posées sur ses hanches lui faisait sentir une étrange et agréable sensation. Collée contre lui, elle pouvait sentir le corps musclé de son capitaine contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait également son souffle chaud qui revenait à intervalle régulier sur son visage. « _C'est plus agréable que je ne l'aurais pensé finalement. Non, non, arrête de penser à ça. Les marines vont arriver, contente toi de rester ainsi. En même temps, je resterais bien comme ça même si les marines ne viennent pas. Oh, mais à quoi je pense? »_ Nami sentit alors son visage s'empourprer et devenir chaud. « _Heureusement qu'il y a de l'ombre, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. » _Ce faisant elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Luffy en espérant qu'il regarde ailleurs.

Malheureusement, Luffy avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il la regardait étrangement, non pas avec un regard vide ou normal mais avec un regard intense et profond, un regard dont elle ne put s'arracher lorsqu'elle le croisa.

Luffy avait beau avoir compris le plan de Nami, sur le moment il n'y pensait pas du tout. Nami était collée contre lui, il sentait sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration contre son buste, ses mains lui permettait d'apprécier les formes parfaites de sa navigatrice et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas les bouger. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Nami. Quand elle croisa son regard, il sentit une chaleur inconnue l'envahir et une sensation bizarre dans son estomac, comme si des papillons y avait élu domicile. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà eu quelque fois quand il était avec Nami mais jamais aussi fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un marine les sorte de leur contemplation. « Eh, vous là-bas! »

Nami tourna la tête et vit un marine arriver sur la place. Elle paniqua légèrement. « _Aïe, il nous as vu. S'il s'approche trop, on est grillés. » _Elle se tourna vers Luffy et s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres. « _Bon, tant pis, le tout pour le tout. De toute façon mon premier baiser est foutu. _Luffy, surtout ne dit rien. » chuchota t-elle. Puis sans prévenir, elle l'attira et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Luffy fut d'abord très surpris du geste mais obéit à Nami et ne dit rien. Puis les sensations arrivèrent à son cerveau. Il se souvint alors du premier baiser, de la sensation agréable qu'il avait ressentit. Cette douceur et ce goût de mandarine. Alors ça faisait ça d'embrasser Nami.

Nami quand à elle se souvenait également. Les lèvres de Luffy avait le goût de la viande. Ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas mais que ses lèvres soient si douces si. Comment pouvait-elles être si agréable au toucher? Puis Luffy fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il l'attira plus près de lui et répondit au baiser.

Goûtant à ses lèvres, tantôt la supérieure, tantôt l'inférieure, tantôt les deux, en de longues ou courtes caresses, il l'embrassa réellement. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? » _se demanda Nami. Elle ne put cependant pas réfléchir plus. Les sensations que le baiser de Luffy déclenchait en elle l'en empêchaient. Elle sentit une vague de plaisir la parcourir et son esprit se coupa de la réalité.

Le marine s'approcha des deux personnes qu'il avait vu de loin. « Dites, est-ce que vous auriez vu... » commença t-il mais une main posé sur son épaule l'arrêta. Son collègue le regarda et lui dit : « Laisse, je pense qu'ils sont occupés. » En effet, si l'ombre cachait la partie supérieure du corps, les deux marines pouvait voir les deux personnes collées l'une à l'autre. L'une avec ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre et apparemment en train de s'embrasser. « Oui, t'as raison, je ne penses pas qu'ils aient pu voir des pirates passer. » répondit le premier marine avec un petit rire. « Ah, l'amour. Bon allons voir ailleurs. » déclara le deuxième marine. Puis ils quittèrent la place et rejoignirent la grande rue.

Nami était toujours au paradis lorsqu'elle sentit Luffy rompre le baiser, ce qui la ramena sur Terre.

« Ils sont partis. » dit-il calmement.

« Hein? Qui est parti? » demanda t-elle un peu déstabilisée.

« Les marines. » répondit-il en la regardant bizarrement.

« _De quels marines parle... , oooh. _Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils sont partis. » répondit-elle en revenant à la réalité et en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. _« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »_

« Je pense qu'on les a bien eu. » dit Luffy avec un grand sourire avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte sur sa tête. « Aïïïeee!! » cria t-il « Pourquoi tu me frappes? » demanda t-il.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris? » cria t-elle.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? » continua t-elle.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé. » protesta Luffy.

« Je voulais juste faire semblant pour les éloigner. Pourquoi tu y as répondu? » demanda Nami en colère.

« Ben quoi, tu m'embrasse, donc je t'embrasse. » tenta de répondre Luffy avant de prendre un autre coup sur la tête.

« Crétin. Bon maintenant on retourne au bateau mais en passant par les toits. Il ne faut pas que les marines nous retrouvent. » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord » répondit Luffy avec ses deux bosses sur la tête. Il lança son bras vers le haut du bâtiment et assura sa prise. « Accroche-toi Nami. »

Nami avait une petite appréhension à se retrouver à nouveau collée contre Luffy mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille puis lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est partit » dit-il avant que l'élasticité de son bras ne les tire vers le haut.

Sur le Vogue Merry, Zoro continuait à dormir et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un monter à bord. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Robin se dirigeait vers lui.

« Bien dormi Ken-san (épéiste ou sabreur)? » demanda t-elle gentiment.

« Pas mal, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? » répondit-il en baillant.

« Rien, à part le fait que Senchou-san (capitaine) n'est pas à bord. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Luffy n'est pas là? Il a dû aller faire un tour. Ce n'est pas son genre de rester sagement sur le bateau. » commenta Zoro avec un sourire narquois.

« Ou alors il est allé en ville. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment suivi le briefing tout à l'heure. » répondit Robin.

« Ça promet de l'animation. J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé sur Nami. Après tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui fera de cadeaux. » répondit-il avec un autre sourire narquois.

A ce moment ils entendirent la voix de Nami au loin « Franchement tu pourrais écouter les choses importantes et ne pas en faire qu'à ta tête, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que cinq. Tu devrais commencer à réfléchir un peu à tes actes et à leurs conséquences. »

« Apparemment il lui est tombé dessus, je me demande dans quel état il est. » dit Zoro en se levant. Lui et Robin se tournèrent pour voir Nami et Luffy sortirent de la forêt. « _Seulement deux bosses, elle a été plutôt sympa finalement. _» se dit Zoro en regardant Luffy.

« Senchou-san, Kokaishi-san, tout c'est bien passé? » demanda Robin avec un sourire ironique.

« A merveille, cet ahuri a débarqué en ville sans m'avoir écouté et on s'est retrouvé poursuivit par les marines qu'on a dû semer. Résultat je n'ai pas pu faire mes achats. » Répondit Nami en colère.

« La routine habituelle quoi. » commenta Zoro.

« Toi la ferme. Tu pouvais pas le surveiller un peu? Oh non laisses moi deviner, tu dormais? Un jour faudra que je demande à Chopper si tu n'a pas un problème. » cria Nami en direction de Zoro.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le surveiller stupide bonne femme. » répondit-il.

« Pour éviter que ta dette ne double peut-être. » répondit Nami avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » tenta Zoro mal à l'aise.

« Moi si, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bon je vais prendre une douche. Courir m'a fait transpiré. » déclara calmement Nami sans tenir compte des avertissements de Zoro sur son éventuel transfert en enfer à sa mort qu'il espérait imminente.

Après sa douche, Nami passa à sa cabine pour se changer et se reposer un peu mais elle ne pouvait sortir Luffy de son esprit. Leur accident, sa déclaration, le regard terrifiant qu'il avait lancé aux voyous, la façon dont il l'avait embrassé dans ce recoin. « _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Luffy embrassait aussi bien. Cependant, si il a répondu, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il avait vraiment envie de m'embrasser ou était-ce juste pour faire semblant? Au final, est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Oh, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça se passe comme ça? Ne peut-il tout simplement pas me dire franchement s'il m'aime ou pas! En même temps, je ferais quoi s'il le faisait? C'est vrai que Luffy est un garçon génial malgré le fait qu'il soit idiot par moment mais de là à dire que je l'aime. Non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aimerais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre quand je suis près de lui? Pourquoi ai-je trouvé ce baiser si agréable? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui! » _

Finalement elle sortit quand elle entendit Sanji appeler pour le diner. Apparemment tout le monde était rentré et c'était le soir. Elle décida de mettre un terme à ses réflexions puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh Nami-san, j'ai préparé des spécialités de l'île, vient te mettre à table. » déclara Sanji en la voyant entrer.

Nami s'installa à côté de Chopper et commença à manger. Puis elle se rendit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pas de bras qui traversaient la table pour piquer dans les assiettes des autres.

« Où est Luffy? » demanda t-elle.

« Aucune idée, c'est vrai que d'habitude c'est toujours lui le premier. » répondit Ussop.

« Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas entendu? » se demanda Sanji. Il se tourna vers le hublot et ne vit Luffy nulle part. Il ouvrit alors la porte et cria : « Luffy! »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji? » répondit Luffy mais sa voix venait d'en haut. Sanji leva les yeux et vit Luffy dans la vigie.

« Le repas est prêt. » répondit le cuisinier, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il saute de son perchoir.

« Ah oui, j'arrive. » répondit vaguement son capitaine.

Sanji rentra perplexe dans la salle à manger. Luffy qui n'était pas extatique à l'idée d'un repas voilà qui était bizarre.

« Alors cook-san (cuisinier)? » demanda Robin.

« Il est dans la vigie, il dit qu'il arrive. » répondit Sanji.

Tous restèrent perplexe. « Luffy qui n'a pas faim, c'est inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? » demanda Ussop.

« Il est peut-être malade? » s'alarma Chopper.

« Luffy n'est jamais malade. » répondit Zoro.

« Peut-être qu'il boude? » tenta Sanji.

« Pour quelle raison? » demanda Ussop.

« Peut-être la décision de Kokaishi-san de le laisser sur le bateau et le fait qu'elle se soit mise en colère contre lui. » répondit Robin.

Nami tiqua en entendant cela. « _Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir frapper? D'habitude ça ne lui fait rien pourtant._ »

« Ou alors il est encore perturbé par ce qui s'est passé sur le pont avec Nami? » lança Zoro avec un sourire narquois en direction de la navigatrice.

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes crétin de tête d'algue? Il n'a aucune raison de bouder pour ça, il devrait se sentir honoré. » Cria Sanji.

Ne s'intéressant pas à la nouvelle dispute entre ses deux nakamas, Nami continua à réfléchir. « _Zoro a peut-être raison, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui. Il a sûrement besoin d'y réfléchir mais là c'est bizarre qu'il saute un repas. Je pense qu'on doit mettre les choses au clair. Même si pour moi ce n'est pas très clair non plus. » _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais voir ce qu'il a » dit-elle en sortant. Cependant tous étaient trop concentrés sur l'énième duel entre Zoro et Sanji pour la voir sortir.

Luffy était assis dans la vigie, main derrière la tête, une jambe au-dessus de l'autre et regardait le ciel où commençaient à pointer les étoiles. Il entendit alors le bruit de quelqu'un qui grimpait au corde puis vit une tête orange apparaître au-dessus de son visage.

« Tu as décidé de changer d'endroit? » demanda Nami.

« Euh oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je ne voulais pas être dérangé. » répondit-il un peu surpris qu'elle soit montée le voir.

« Tu ne viens pas manger? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. » répondit-il avec un air las.

Nami monta alors à bord de la vigie et s'assit à côté de lui. « Quand tu n'as pas faim, c'est soit que tu es plein, soit que quelque chose ne vas pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy? » demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire gentil.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. » répondit-il en la regardant.

« Ce que je t'ai dit? » demanda t-elle surprise.

« Oui, le truc de réfléchir aux actes et aux conséquences. » répondit-il.

« Ah ça. » dit-elle. « _Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait au sérieux. »_

« Oui, j'ai repensé à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, à tout ce que j'avais fait et je pense avoir trouver la conséquence mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. » expliqua t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois vérifier? » demanda t-elle.

Luffy se tourna alors vers elle puis passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui. « Ça. » répondit-il. Il l'embrassa alors. C'était le même baiser que dans ce recoin, du moins c'est ce que ressenti Nami après le choc que le geste de Luffy avait provoqué mais bien vite elle se rendit compte que c'était plus, passionné. Les mains de Luffy couraient dans ses cheveux, descendaient le long de ses épaules. Puis elle sentit la langue de Luffy venir gentiment lécher ses lèvres. Ne ressentant sur le moment que le plaisir que ce geste lui procurait, elle ouvrit les lèvres pour l'autoriser à aller plus loin. La langue de Luffy pénétra alors doucement dans sa bouche pour venir taquiner la sienne, l'attirant vers elle pour mieux s'en saisir et la caresser. Juste avant, Nami s'était demandé comment Luffy pouvait embrasser aussi bien, elle était loin du compte. Luffy embrassait comme un dieu. Ce n'est qu'à regret qu'elle consentit à stopper le baiser quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

Nami regarda Luffy, à la fois troublée et euphorique par ce qu'elle ressentait, et fut absorbée par son regard. Ce n'était pas l'habituel regard sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir. Non, cette fois ses pupilles noires lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait basculer dedans, elle se sentait mise à nu par ce regard pénétrant, ce regard si fort et si intense. Ce n'était pas le regard de Monkey D. Luffy, c'était celui du futur seigneur des pirates.

« Nami. C'est grave si je tombe amoureux de toi? » demanda t-il calmement.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? _Luffy? » demanda Nami extrêmement troublée.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais demandé à Ace qu'est-ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Il m'avait expliqué plein de trucs, mais je n'avais rien compris. Aujourd'hui, je me suis mis à ressentir plein de sensations bizarres dont il m'avait parlé. Donc je me suis dit que j'étais amoureux mais avant je voulais être sûr. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi voulais tu être sûr? » demanda Nami.

« Parce qu'il m'avait dit aussi que quand on est amoureux, on peut souffrir et la personne dont on est amoureux aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors je voulais vraiment être sûr. Tu penses que c'est grave? » lui demanda t-il avec un regard inquiet.

Nami regarda Luffy puis posa gentiment sa main sur sa joue. « Non, pas quand l'autre personne est aussi amoureuse de toi. » répondit avec un sourire tendre. Puis elle l'embrassa. Cette fois ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux, leur **vrai** premier baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent à rire. « Alors, tu viens manger maintenant? » demanda Nami.

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je meurs de faim. » répondit Luffy avec son grand sourire idiot. Ils descendirent de la vigie et rentrèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Sanji, j'ai faim. » hurla Luffy, surprenant tout le monde.

« A la bonne heure. J'ai gardé ton repas et celui de Nami-san au chaud. » répondit Sanji, content de retrouver son goinfre de capitaine.

Luffy se rua à table et se mit à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Robin regarda Nami rentrer dans la pièce. « Alors Kokaishi-san, qu'est-ce qu'il avait? » demanda t-elle.

Nami la regarda et sourit « Rien de grave. » répondit-elle. Puis elle s'installa à table et commença à manger.

Le repas se poursuivit dans l'agitation et la bonne humeur. Tous étaient heureux de voir à nouveau leur crétin de capitaine si joyeux. De ce fait, pas un ne remarqua qu'à aucun moment il n'essaya de voler la nourriture de Nami.

**Fin **

(Eh non, l'aventure ne fait que commencer)

* * *

Ouah, j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas la couper en plusieurs parties. Maintenant,petite explication, pourquoi écrire un préquel?

D'abord parce que « Le guerrier dragon et le chasseur de cœur » prend place après Water seven. En effet je veux écrire avec le Thousand Sunny et Franky. Or, il n'y avait pas possibilité dans l'histoire de placer cette petite aventure.

Ensuite, comme ça je me débarrasse de la grosse partie romance et je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'action. Mais il y aura quand même un peu de romance (bah ouais, Luffy et Nami sont ensembles quand même).

Et aussi parce que j'ai besoin que leur relation soit un peu avancée pour légitimer certaines scènes.

Et puis s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avis sur tout ce que je raconte, ça me ferait très plaisir.


End file.
